Negotiations are Proceeding Poorly
by Doc Kelley
Summary: The war is now over and peace treaty talks are held in the eastern air temple. Peace, as the gaang find out is harder to hold on to than it is to fight for.
1. Notes from the Eastern Air Temple

His room was shrouded in darkness. The only illumination was from the candles arranged in a semi-circle. Suddenly, yet not unexpectedly, a strong handed knock came at the door.

"Firelord, a message from the eastern air temple."

"It's about time," Zuko said without opening his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Notice from High General Shu: Talks are proceeding slowly. All parties are favoring the conditions of the Earth Kingdom. My appeals that our nation's resources will not allow our country to survive while baring the greatest cost of rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, seem to be ignored completely. The Avatar and the restored king Bumi seem to be the only people on this council that have the best interests of the world at the forefront of their mind. But, as the Avatar does not sit on any negotiating panels and stands as the council's only designated impartial witness, he has little power to help our cause. Your presence as a stabilizing force is needed with the greatest expediency." The lackey finished his reading. He was intimidated by the towering candle flames that had grown to nearly four hands during his recitation. "Ahh..alaa...," the lackey stammered.

"If you have any more business with me, make it quick," said the Firelord. Even though his manner was terse, the flames that danced from the candle wicks fell to normal size as he spoke. This helped the lackey to untie his tongue and continue.

"Firelord Zuko, you need to get here, now. And bring your uncle. He knows more about diplomacy than I do, we could use his experience. With trust always Avatar Aang." The lackey cleared his throat, rolled up the scroll and opened another. "Zuko, The other nations are not going to back down. They want to end the fire nation. I cant even sway the southern tribe, and we have the smallest delegation in this sitting. We need you and Iroh. Katara and Toph give their best. Faithfully yours, Sokka."

"It is nearly time to change my Uncle's dressings," Zuko said, without expression. "Bring him his tea and let him know I will be calling on him this evening. Call my scribe and bring my fastest messenger eagle-hawk. Light the lamps here and bring me my tea, then take your leave,"

As his lackey was lighting the lamps the Firelord added, "Also, call on Mai, ask her to join me for dinner."

"Yes my lord," the lackey replied.


	2. Talks from the Temple

"I DEMAND YOU TO BE QUIET SIR," shouted the frustrated monk. "You are out of line, and I will not stand for it." The air bender was on his feet, shouting down General How, chief of the Ba-sing-se delegation. "Your emotions do not matter here. Justice is impassive, vengeance, however, is not."

"Those monsters," shrieked How, waving a finger at the Fire Nation delegates, "Occupied our country, burned our towns, enslaved our benders, and slaughtered my people. I demand restitution. My _people _demand restitution."

"ENOUGH!!" boomed the avatar so loudly that the ceiling of the temple chambers shook and sprinkled all present in a stale smelling grey dust. "We are not making progress today," muttered Aang, rubbing his forehead wearily. "I call for a recess until morning. Then we can all go at this again with cooler heads." General How was not willing to let this pass.

"No Avatar, this IS progress! You are a…" But what exactly Aang was, the council never found out. As How attempted to continue his tirade, Aang, with the least perceptible motion, bended him through the floor.

"Now gentlemen, I believe I called for a recess." repeated Aang, beginning to glow dangerously. "Until tomorrow gentlemen." At that Aang took his leave of all in the room. Departing with a brisk step, the Avatar crossed the domed tower room to the balcony, dove through the separating curtains and directly over the balcony into the great plummeting nothing of freefall. For him there was no better way to shake off his misery and frustration than to fly, to be one with the air.

It was twilight before the monk set himself on solid ground again. Flying directly to the uppermost balcony in the most western spire, he descended gracefully, admiring the inlayed bison sculpture on the rim of the stone archway. He had no sooner touched down when he noticed an eagle-hawk, perched on the railing of his bed, opposite the balcony. "Zuko," the air bender thought out loud. Aang took the scroll from the eagle-hawk's beak and hurriedly opened it. He became so engrossed in this message, he didn't hear the eagle-hawk take flight from an arms distance away.

_I thank you for your summons. _

_I will be a day behind this message. _

_Prepare for my arrival_

_Iroh will be accompanying me_

_Put on a pot of tea for him_

_Zuko_

This was the news he had been waiting for. Aang felt he needed Iroh's council, and deeply missed morning sparring with Zuko. But for now there were preparations to be made. The Fire lord would be arriving at the temple in a days time. He would need to organize a feast, inform the delegates the next days negotiations would have to be postponed due to the arrival of new fire council members. The scribe would need to copy the most recent attempt at a treaty draft for Iroh and Zuko to read, as well as discussion notes from the last dozen or so meetings. Aang didn't know how well Zuko was being informed my his delegates, he would make sure he had all the information he could get for him. He would also need to find a pai-sho board, he wasn't going to miss a chance to get back at Iroh for last time.


End file.
